


暴风雨之夜

by Gokurakutei



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: Sam回矿井救出Josh送去治疗的世界线。这个故事旨在教你怎么哄半夜发病的精神病人好好睡觉，而坚持自己没有PTSD的Sam实际上明显病得不轻





	暴风雨之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 我拒绝接受原作的结局，我就不。一个极短的睡前妄想片断（其实标题叫翡翠森林狼与羊

Samantha是被暴雨击打窗子的声响和潮湿的冷意惊醒的。

 

一旦睡意消散，寒冷便清晰地侵袭而来，沿着薄睡衣的领口径直摸索进前胸后背，使她不由自主地打了个哆嗦。她躺着挣扎了好一会，才不情不愿地推开带着一丝体温的被子坐起身来。她一边静悄悄地下了床，一边小心注意着身边睡着的Joshua的动静。

 

Joshua并没有醒来，背对着她一动不动。她松了一口气，轻手轻脚地离开了房间。

 

 

那桩惨剧过去已有一年半多时间。Joshua用了其中整整一年才得以出院，随后顺利转去了远在纽约的另一所大学。为了避免可能的刺激，华盛顿家没有选择学生公寓，而是特意让他在城里另外租了一间。而一起转校到纽约的Samantha自此就三天两头接到华盛顿夫人忧心忡忡的电话，请求她去看看他，后者已经几个小时没有接电话了等等。

 

Samantha倒是愿意多去他的公寓看看情况。他并没有完全痊愈。他仍需每天服许多种药，每周去医师那里。但他到底是撑过来了。只有一点让她忧心不已。

 

白天的他仿佛已经彻底变回了过去那个Joshua——风趣，体贴，优秀，爱玩闹，好相处的脾气里带一点点资产阶级出身特有的天然自信，轻易就能和他的新朋友们打成一片。然而随着夜幕降临，他独自回到住处，状况也很容易变糟。天黑之后他有时会变得易怒和凶暴，有时会变得脆弱而恐惧，更多时候他会一个人一连几小时阴沉地坐在原地，眼神空洞不发一语。这些情况在秋日将尽天气逐渐转冷后愈发严重。

 

但无论何时Samantha向他搭话，他都不会不加理睬——他永远都不会对她不加理睬。他总是在听到她嗓音时好似一下子被从水里捞上来回到现实一样，先是茫然几秒钟，然后转头望向苦笑的Samantha，条件反射性地露出安抚性质的疲倦微笑。

 

“我没事”，他总这样回答，“我没事”，眼睛下面却有浓重的青印。

 

后来Samantha为了省时间和来回路费，干脆决定搬去他的小公寓里。她和Joshua商量时，对方想也没想地回答了“好”，依旧是那副即使在底下崩裂了也让人无从得知的平静微笑。自从那个暴风雪之夜过后，他好像对她所有的决定都只会说“好”了。

 

然而他不做声了许久，又忽然叫她：

 

“Sam？”

 

“我在听。你需要什么？”

 

“我……我很高兴……你能陪在我身边……”这时他的肩膀一下子垮下来，好像忽然再也无力支撑起那已死的微笑面具。

 

“我也很高兴你能这么想。”她伸出手轻轻搂住他的脊背。他紧紧回抱住她。Samantha敏感地觉察到他痛苦而强烈的心跳和压抑的呼吸，但她没有选择说出口。

 

 

Samantha终于在另一个房间的壁橱里找到了一条厚毯子，抱着它摸黑回到卧室里。但当她一走进卧室，就知道有什么事情不对了。

 

外面的暴雨愈发猖狂，敲在玻璃上的响动几乎猛如鼓点。呜咽的狂风像一匹巨大的奔狼在楼群间咆哮着疾驰而过。一道闪电撕裂黑暗径直劈下，随之而来的滚雷猝不及防地在近在咫尺的位置炸开了。那一瞬间她看见他紧紧闭着的双眼和苦闷的眉头。

 

“……不……离我远点……不不不……”他近乎凄惶的呓语混入嘈杂的雨声里难辨细节。“……别过来……你们已经死了……不……火把……我不会再听你的命令……走开……救救我……”

 

Samantha的心猛地沉了下去。自从她搬来，他明明几乎每天晚上都能睡个安稳觉了。她快步回到床前，把毯子轻轻在床上展开，随后自己也回到被子里，伸手去摸Joshua的脸。他太阳穴青筋暴起，整个人都在冒冷汗，四肢间断地抽搐着。

 

“……为什么……别别过来……我没有想……你不能控制我……你不能……回矿坑里去……不……我不知道……好……走……走开……”

 

“Josh，”她轻声地呼唤着，“Josh，醒醒。”

 

Samantha本以为她要费很多功夫才能叫醒做噩梦的人，却没想到，他听到她声音的那一刻身体的颤抖就一下子停了。他慢慢睁开眼，呼吸沉重而急促，像一个被活埋而几乎窒息的人。

 

“……Sam？”他呆呆地在黑暗里望着她的轮廓了几秒，随后突然要从床上跳起来一样猛烈挣扎起来，“快跑！他们来了……他们在这儿……快跑……你们不能带走她……你们不能伤害她……Sammy……哦不不不……好的……好的……我听你的命令……别过来……你——”

 

“嘘——”她抬起上半身，温柔地按住Joshua的肩膀，轻声说，“他们不会来这里，他们不在这里。你很安全，在这里没人会伤害你，没有人会逼迫你。”

 

“但是……我听到他们……他们爪子擦地的声音了——”Joshua结结巴巴地申辩。

 

“那只是雨滴敲在阳台篷子上。”

 

“他们在尖叫——”

 

“那是风声——”

 

“现在！现在有张脸就贴在窗户上——”

 

“那是水花溅开的痕迹，”她耐心地为他拂开被汗水粘在脸上的碎发，“Josh，我们不在那座山里。我们在纽约，你的公寓，你自己的床上。已经没事了。”

 

“……我没有杀他们……”他像要从什么哪里保护自己似的蜷起脊背，双手紧紧地抱住头。

 

“是的，你没有。”

 

“……我不是要见死不救……”他紧攥的拳头无意识地撕扯着自己的头发。

 

“这不是你的错。”

 

“我没预想到——”

 

“没有任何人能预料到未来会发生什么，Josh。”她轻柔地搂住他发抖的肩膀，“没人会为此而责备你。”

 

“不……”Joshua惊慌失措地摇着头，“他们恨我……他们会伤害我……Chris……Mike……都是我的错……Jess……我害……害……死了他们……”

 

“这不是真的，Josh，”Samantha把滑落的毯子稍稍为他拉上来一点，一只手安慰地放在他冰凉的脸颊上，“我们的朋友都还活着，记得吗？前几天Chris还发短信问你的情况呢，不是吗。”

 

“他还活着……他还活着……”他竭力地抽喘着气，缓慢地点头。

 

“是的，他还活着，我们都还活着。”Samantha轻轻地说，指尖抚过对方曾经被打肿的嘴角，“我们都知道那些事不是你的错。我们不会再伤害你了。Josh，一切都过去了，你很安全。”

 

“Sam……求你……”Joshua剧烈地颤抖起来，像寒风里的荒草，“求你不要恨我……Sam……我已经没有……不不要伤害我……”

 

“我爱你，Josh，我从来都不恨你。我不会伤害你，没人能伤害你。”

 

“……不，你会……你会……”

 

Samantha轻轻叹了一口气，在刺骨的寒意里坐起身。她望着Joshua，神情似笑非笑。

 

“我很抱歉……Sam……我很抱歉……我不会惹你生气了……Sam……不要丢下我……不要离开我……”他的嗓音苦涩而嘶哑。

 

“Josh，听我说。我永远都不会丢下你，我永远都不会伤害你。”

 

“可是——”

 

“Josh，你愿意为我做件事吗？”

 

“当然，任何事……任何事……”

 

“看着我，Josh，看着我。”

 

“好……好……”

 

她慢慢伸出双手，覆上他的喉咙。

 

“Sam……”Joshua瑟缩了一下，睁大眼睛，喉结不安地滑动了一下。

 

“嘘……”Samantha微笑起来，“看着我，Josh，看着我，不要动。让我们看看一会儿会发生什么，好吗？”

 

“好的……我不动……好的，好的……”他喃喃道。

 

她低头专注地望着他，散落的金发垂在耳边微微摇曳，肘关节的骨头冻得生疼。她温热的手掌准确地扼住了他的咽喉，纤细的手指感受到他身体每一丝细微的颤动——他的动脉在皮肤下疯狂鼓动着。

 

她始终没有对他吝啬她的注视和微笑。

 

过了足足一分钟，Joshua的神情逐渐由惊惶转为困惑，呼吸慢慢平稳下来，狂乱的脉搏渐趋规律。

 

“看，什么事都没有发生。”Samantha手收了回去，然后温和地摊开手给他看，“什么都没有发生。我没有伤害你，对不对？”

 

“……是的，”Joshua死死地望着她，使劲点了点头，“……你没有。”

 

“因为我爱你，Josh，我永远都不会伤害你。”

 

“……Sam……我……Sam……”

 

“我在。”

 

“Sammy……”

 

“我在。”Samantha微笑着拨弄他柔软的头发，“已经没事了。一切都过去了。”

 

“刚才我……我……”

 

“你愿意告诉我刚才发生什么了吗？”

 

“我看见死人……好多好多的死人……”他低垂的眼睑颤动着，压抑的嗓子吐出断断续续的句子，“……我掘开墓地……吃腥臭的内脏……希尔医生的头烂掉了……一头鹿看着我……他被切开了……汉娜和贝丝……”

 

他猛然住了口，喘息粗重而绝望。

 

“是你梦见。”Samantha平静地指出，“你做了一个梦，你看见的都不是真的。”

 

“……不是真的……？”

 

“是的，那些都不是真的。”她重复道，“你生病了，很容易做梦，也很容易产生幻觉。”

 

“我的……幻觉……”Joshua的眼珠失措地来回转动，“……但是……怎么区分什么是真的……我到底该相信什么……？”

 

“Josh，我是真的，”Samantha轻声说，“你可以相信我。”

 

“Sam……”

 

“你相信我吗，Josh？”Samantha温柔地问道。

 

“……我相信你……”

 

“不，你没有。”她轻轻地摇头。

 

Joshua被一下子冻住了一般，张口结舌不知所措。

 

她静静地笑了：

 

“没关系，让我们再试一次。”

 

她向他俯下身，在黑暗里垂下沉静的视线。

 

“看着我，好吗？”她的吐息轻柔地抚过他的脸，“Josh，看着我，我就在这里，我就在你身边。”

 

“是的……”他颤抖地伸出炽热的双手，一点一点触碰上她的脸颊，“是的……Sam……你在这里……”

 

“Josh，你相信我吗？”她继续轻声呓语道，“你愿意相信我吗？”

 

“我相信你……Sam……我相信你……”

 

“你做得很好，Josh，”Samantha终于回握住他的手，露出奖励的微笑，“你做得很好。”

 

“——现在，”她把毯子往开始冻得发抖的肩头盖了盖，重新躺回Joshua身旁，手臂环住他弯曲的脊背，“你需要休息。”

 

“你会留在这里吗？”他不安的眼眸在昏暗里闪烁。

 

“是的，我会一直陪着你。”她保证道。

 

“你不会离开？”

 

“我哪儿都不会去，”Samantha摸索着亲吻上Joshua的额头，接着是他干裂的嘴唇，“睡吧。”

 

Joshua仿佛贪恋体温一般，闭上眼在毯子下紧紧拥住她柔软的身体。她的手一下一下地轻轻拂着他后脑的发梢。他们额头相抵，温暖的呼吸交错着。房间里安静下来，雨水流淌声就突然显得格外清晰。狂风和雷电不知何时都停了。她的睡意也渐渐重新席卷而来。

 

这时她忽然模模糊糊想起，所有一切未发生前Joshua曾讲给她的那个故事。那年冬天，他父亲背上猎枪，一头扎进阴沉的雪地里，去黑暗的密林里猎鹿，回来时怀里却抱了一窝狼崽。半夜里狼群上门要人，屋外此起彼伏的哭嚎响了一夜，无数双爪子挠在大门上嘎吱作响。他和他父亲一夜没睡，俩人抓着猎枪惶惶地坐在客厅里直到天亮，不知道明日将会带来什么。

 

但她知道，并且可以做到更多，她想。她在铺天盖地的雨声里慢慢合上沉重的眼睑，希望第二天早晨他们在彼此的怀抱中醒来时，会发现窗外的暴风雨已经停了。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢扼喉梗和精神诱导梗发自真心


End file.
